


The Ugly Tie

by ArborealFinch (Oakish)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakish/pseuds/ArborealFinch
Summary: Victor hates Yuuri’s tie, so much that he’s decided to do something about it.





	1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Victor watched as his husband put on the horrendously plain tie, matching to his equally plain suit. His beautiful neck being encased by something so monotonous was nothing less than blasphemy to the Russian. 

‘Yuuri really needs a new tie, something more befitting his face and beauty. I should say something before anyone else notices how plain it is…’

“Yuuri.”

“Yes, Victor. What do you want?”

“Is that the only tie you own?”

“Well, yeah. I’ve never seen the point in buying another one when this one works just fine. It’s not like I need to wear one for anything other than press appearances and the odd family event. Why do you ask?”

“I was just thinking that a tie in another colour would look so much better on you. Maybe something green or even purple wou-”Victor suddenly realised that his fiancés face had grown annoyed, eyebrows pinching together and eyes narrowing to express his dislike of the words spoken so easily. 

“What do you mean Victor? I like this tie and it doesn’t matter what it looks like anyways because no one would bother to look at me that closely apart form you.” 

“But it’s so plain. It doesn’t suit you at all,” Victor whined, hoping that Yuuri would relent in his love of the tie. Of course, that’s not what happened at all. His face pinched together in annoyance and his eyes darkened slightly.

“You may think it’s plain, but I like this tie and I will not change it out for another one. I don’t feel like going to dinner anymore. I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight Victor.” Exiting the room with a sigh and some mutterings to himself, Yuuri made his way to bed and fell asleep, not knowing that his reaction had not deterred Victor in the slightest.

‘I will get Yuuri into a new tie, one that matches him perfectly. But first I need to get rid of his ugly one.’

“Well Makkachin, looks like we have our work cut out for us.” The dog only looked at Victor with an expression of confusion before slinking off to join Yuuri in bed for the night. Victor soon followed but slept very little, his thoughts swirling with ways to dispose of the enemy, that plain, blue tie.


	2. That Damn Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor thinks he has a good idea. He does not.

Chapter 2: That Damn tie

Victor awoke the next morning cuddled up to Yuuri before remembering that he still had a job to do, getting rid of that damn tie. However, his mind quickly brought his fiancé’s irritation to his attention.

‘I don’t know why Yuuri was so upset about me mentioning the lacking qualities of his tie. Hmm, I guess I should apologise for now. After all I don’t like seeing him mad at me.’

“Makkachin, I’m going to make Yuuri breakfast, keep him asleep for me.” Patting Makkachin on his head, Victor left to the kitchen to make an apology breakfast for Yuuri. Deciding on pancakes, he quickly made some hotcakes with bananas, whipped cream, and syrup. He surprisingly managed to not burn down the kitchen and made an edible meal.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yuuri woke up to the smell of pancakes and tea floating through the bedroom. Unwilling to get up just yet he snuggled back into Makkachin and tried to go back to sleep. This did not happen because Victor waltzed into the room carrying a plate with breakfast on it and a mug of tea. 

“Good morning Yuuri! I made you breakfast to apologise for what I said yesterday.” Victor set the tray down in front of Yuuri and offered the hotcakes. “I know you were upset but I still think you should get another tie.”

“Victor, I’m not upset with you but I don’t see why you have a problem with my tie. I texted Phichit about it and he said that you probably thought it doesn’t suit me for some reason. The hotcakes are good by the way.” Almost half of the breakfast had disappeared already.

“That’s exactly it though, it doesn’t suit you at all. It’s so plain and you’re incredible and this amazing person. You need a tie that suits you.” Victor’s eyes lit up as he spoke about Yuuri and how the old tie had to go. “You need a new tie Yuuri. A skater as famous as you cannot wear something so dull. You need to stand out when you go to conferences and press releases.”  
“Victor! Stop talking about this. I will not give up this tie and you can’t make me. I don’t want to hear anything more about this. I’m taking Makkachin for a walk. You’re welcome to join us but we’ll be out for a while.” 

Yuuri got out of the bed, shifting off the warm blankets, and stripped his pyjamas before slipping into his sweatpants and sweater. Grabbing Makkachin’s leash on his way out, Yuuri left Victor in the bedroom, looking at an empty plate and mug. Victor scrambled to catch up with Yuuri.

“Yuuri! Wait for me!” Victor ran after the two who had only just left but had started walking at a quick pace. Victor soon caught up and began walking alongside his companion and lover. “Are you still mad Yuuri? I’m sorry about the tie thing. I promise to let it go. I just want everyone else so see you that way I do.” 

Yuuri let out a small sigh before replying.

“It’s alright Victor. I know you mean well but you shouldn’t just assume that I want to get rid of something just because it’s not flashy or stylish. I like my tie because I’ve had it since high school.”

“Why have you kept the same one for so long?”

“Ah, it was a gift from my parents when I got into high school. It may seem silly to you but I still like it because it reminds me of them when I can’t be near them in person. It’s kind of like bringing them with me to competitions and stuff like that.”

“That’s not silly at all Yuuri. I’m sorry that I made you upset by suggesting that we get rid of that tie. No matter how much I think it doesn’t suit you, if you like it then I will stop mentioning it.” Victor sneezed a few moments later as they walked through the streets in a now comfortable silence. “It’s cold out today.”

“Yeah, the weather report said that it’s supposed to snow soon. We should head back. I still need to go shopping for your Christmas gift.”

“Me too. We should go together.” Victor sounded exuberant as he made the suggestion.

“Nope. You’ll try to sneak a peak at your gift. I learned my lesson last year.” Yuuri smirked at Victor’s disappointed face and smiled before turning back towards their home. 

“I guess I’ll have to figure out another way to take a peak.”

“Not going to happen.”

They spent the rest of their walk bickering over simple things and arguing about who would be doing the dishes left from Victor’s time as a breakfast chef.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few weeks later Yuuri and Victor exchanged their Christmas gifts. Yuuri opening his to find, to his annoyance, a new tie. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this. I got a bit of a kick writing it, all from my mind's wanderings at 2am the other day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
